Remember What Happened Last Time
by somethingkute
Summary: In regards to Sesshomaru's and Kagura's past encounters, there seems to be a lot of b/s. Leave it to the nosy Master Jaken to settle the dispute. R
1. Chapter 1

Remember What Happened Last Time?

"Mmmmmm…" Kagura sighed as she leaned across Sesshomaru's naked back, flipping his hair so that it fell into his lap.

"Kagura…" He said in annoyance snarling over his shoulder.

"What? You said your back hurts. I'm just trying to help and besides you owe me for that little stunt you pulled the last time we saw each other. Remember?"

"That was then. And I'm in no mood today. You've seemed to have forgotten we have company this time." Sesshomaru nodded his head to where Rin and Jaken were playing in the tall grass.

"Geez," she snickered, "It's not like I'm coming on to you."

"I don't know, remember what happened the last time you saw me nude?"

Kagura turned ruby red and screeched." What are you talking about?!"

(FLASHBACK: Sesshomaru was bathing in a hot spring when suddenly Kagura tried to sneak up on him.)

"What are you doing Kagura?" Sesshomaru snapped without opening his eyes, but remained to lean back in the warm water.

"How'd you know it was me?'

"Like you could ever sneak up on a dog demon."

"Tsk, bloodhound."

"What are you doing with my clothes?" Sesshomaru said irritatingly while opening one eye and raising his eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," she said sarcastically, his clothes still folded underneath her arms.

"Put them down, woman." 

"Make me!"

"You don't want me to get out of this hot spring, Kagura."

"Oh, I'm shaking scared of the big bad dog. What are you going to do? Please have mercy!" she laughed.

Sesshomaru stood up in the water waist deep and walked towards Kagura.

"You wouldn't," she squinted her eyes in disbelief.

"Wouldn't I?"

Sesshomaru quickly snatched his clothes from her, threw them on the ground and plunged her into the water, clothes on and all!

"Why you dirty…"

She blushed and made a full 360 turn when she popped her head up only to see Sesshomaru's groin directly above her.

"Told you," he smirked, now on dry land holding his clothes as if they were a trophy to his success at teaching her the lesson of not to play games with him.

(Back to the present)

"That's bull! That's not the way it happened!"

"Oh, really. Is that so?'

The now interested Jaken and Rin listen intently as Kagura began to tell her side of the story as she remembered.

"Well…"

Note: You'll hear her side next time. Please review this chapter. 


	2. Kagura's Story

Kagura's Story

"Let me tell you what really happened," Kagura said standing up and pointing a finger.

(FLASHBACK: Kagura was bathing in the hot spring when suddenly Sesshoumaru appeared.)

"Ahhhh! What are you doing here?!" Kagura squealed covering her chest and dipping into the water.

"Don't have a heart attack. Not like you could anyway, because you don't have a heart. I'm just here to bathe. It makes me no difference whether I do it alone or with you."

"You don't expect me to bath with a dog, do you?! Who do you think I am, Inuyasha?"

"You keep fussing if you want, but I'm still coming in."

"Oh no you don't!" Kagura yelled standing up but quickly dropping back down when she saw the smile on Sesshoumaru's face as he caught a glimpse.

"Wait a minute, that's bull," exclaimed Sesshoumaru interrupting.

"Hey! No cut- offs, nobody interrupted your flow of bull!"

"Anyways, back to my story or rather the truth."

"What…ever." Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath."

"You pervert! Get lost!"

Sesshoumaru continued to undress and stepped into the warm water, swimming towards Kagura.

"I'm warning you dog, stay back!"

"I can't stop myself, Kagura, your beauty is tantalizing."

"Hold on, stop this, I can't take any more of these lies, I'm leaving."

"The truth will make you do that sometimes especially if you're a stubborn, egotistical, self-righteous, insincere BASTARD."( She sung at the end.)

"Are you done, because there are a lot of names that I could call you like immature,

juvenile, and my personal favorite; bitch, but I'm above that."

"You think you're so superior just because you're like a thousand years old. Too bad you don't know your age just makes you a sour old hound dog!"

Sesshoumaru now turning his attention to Kagura, stepping towards her and towering over her, making her feel inferior. He glared at her with his fists by his sides looking at her as if challenging her to a starring contest, but she wasn't giving up. Kagura stood as tall as she could, looking up at Sesshoumaru, squinting her eyes and slightly pouting her lips. He couldn't help but laugh at her childish ways.

"You're laughing at me, what's so funny?"

"You're so young."

"Why you old, dried- up grandpa!"

"Master Jaken, who do you think is telling the truth?"

"Both."

"Both?"

"I was there. I know what happened for real."

"Then tell us what happened!" They all exclaimed turning to Jaken.

Note: His story will be told in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	3. Jaken's Story

Jaken's Story

"Behold, now your ears will hear the true story of what really happened. No lies this time!"

"Quit milking it, Toad!" Kagura snapped.

"Just tell the story, Jaken, damn."

"Yes Master Jaken, tell us."

"It all started at the hot springs when…"

Kagura interrupted, "No shit you stupid green imp!"

"That's what I said, genus!" added Sesshoumaru sarcastically.

"Hey I'm just stating the facts. Just be glad both of you were telling the truth!"

"Well then, tell me why we're listening to your crap if we both were right?!"

"Silence woman!" he snapped. "Back to my story… My Lord Sesshoumaru and the wench were resigning in the hot spring for some time until they realized one another was there."

"Wench!! Who do you think…?"

Sesshoumaru covered Kagura's mouth allowing Jaken to proceed.

"Thank you my Lord. Anyways how they discover each other was quite humorous.

Kagura had taken her hair down and laid the feathers on the rock in which my Lord was leaning on. A small gust of wind blew the feather right on me beautiful Lord's nose."

"Ewww, can we skip the gay part here, please." Kagura said pulling Sesshoumaru's hand from her mouth in disgust.

"Shut up Kagura, you talk too much!"

"Well he can't be gay by himself," she said before being silenced again.

"Like I said the feather blew on his nose and he sneezed. Kagura almost jumped out of her skin."

"Who's there?" she asked timidly.

"Do you mind keeping your feathers to yourself?"

"It's you," she said in an almost relieved tone inhaling and exhaling again.

"Who were you expecting, Naraku?" My Lord said rubbing his nose and turning to Kagura.

"You snuck up on me, how was I supposed to know it was you?"

"I knew you were here, I simply decided not to bother you."

"You could've said something," she said heading out of the water.

"Kagura, where are you going?"

"Out, I'm not bathing with a man… or dog demon…whatever, I'm getting out," she said looking over her shoulder and getting dressed.

Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to her, "I'll leave."

"No," she snapped, "I'm already dressed."

"So you are, and, get undressed."

"Kagura turned to my handsome Lord to clarify what he had just suggested before being plunged into the warm water with her clothes still on. Kagura screamed."

"Why you…"

"My Lord put on his pants and grabbed his kimono and stood next to the edge of the water to look down at Kagura."

"I told you to stay, I'll leave," he said smiling down on her before turning to walk away.

"Kagura began to blush and turned as red as her ruby eyes."

"That seems about right," admitted Kagura.

"Agreed," said Sesshoumaru before noticing his brother and his comrades on the other side of the river.

"Is that Sesshoumaru over there talking to Kagura?"Asked Kagome

"And with his shirt off!" added the rest of the group.

"Hey Sesshoumaru what the hell's going on over there?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Don't jump to any conclusions, half breed, it's not as it seems. She just showed up!"

"Oh really, I see. It's funny how last night you were singing a completely different tune, but when your buddies come around you act like it never happened! Know what I mean Kagome?"

Everyone turned to Kagome as she answered, "Actually I know exactly what you mean," she turned facing Inuyasha and glared at him.

"I know what you mean too," added Miroku as he turned to Sango who was now turning her head running her fingers through her hair pretending to not hear him.

"Is that Kohaku?!" she said running away.

"Oh yeah, go ahead and use that tired old excuse!" Miroku yelled in frustration.

"She's lying!" exclaimed the now embarrassed Sesshoumaru.

"Oh come on, you remember last night, here, let me refresh your memory for you, "Oh Kagura, you're so good, I love you so much, mmmmmmm!"

Sesshoumaru grinded his teeth, "That's bull and you know it!"

"Bull you say, it's the solemn truth."

Inuyasha's group looked at each in confusion.

"That's not how I remember!"

"Here we go again!" exclaimed Rin and Jaken.

Fin.


End file.
